High School Stars
by inukaglove4ever
Summary: What happens with high school, fame, and lots of love-triangles? A whole lot of bull-shit. But all this can lead to the top of the fame world especially for these crazy teens, from slapping a pervert to overcoming an ex these people have a whole hell of a lot to do. PLzzzz read I worked SUPER hard on this like up at midnight hard work. R&R inukag out!
1. Prologue: our lives from the beginning

( Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi is the rightful owner all rights belong to her.)

**Prolouge**

The screams of the crowd were deafening but to this special group it was music to their ears.

Even from backstage they could hear the distinct sound of... " REBEL'S! REBEL'S! REBEL'S! " And lemme tell you this sound just excited them even more.

To the girls of our little band being called beautiful would be an understatement, they were by far the most alluring teenage rockstars in Japan.

The boys however were sexy little beasts but be careful they are absolutely very protective of their girlfriends.

So far Sango is the oldest girl in Rebel's she has light black hair swept back in a high pony tail and warm fiery brown eye's at the tender age of nineteen she is always out for an adventure. Also she happens to be dating the most perverted teenager on the planet.

After Sango is Kagome the second oldest she has raven black hair and cute chocolate brown eye's at age eighteen she is an explosive girl waiting for some excitement. She is dating the most aggressive yet sensitive guy in the world.

Next is Ayame a funny, easy-going, but protective friend who is a wolf demon with a cute white tail. With blazing red hair kept out of the way in two off the side pig-tails and magnificent emerald eye's she is seventeen years old and she has one hellofa temper. She is dating Koga Wolfe the womanizer of the group even though he doesn't realize it.

Last but not least is Rin Kagome's energetic, hyper, and sweet eighteen year old twin sister who has bright brown eye's and soft black hair in a side ponytail. She's dating the cold- er uhh well semi-cold mysterious Sesshomaru.

Alex had giving them the five minute till warning, and they were just about ready.

Miroku was by far the oldest yet lecherous nineteen year old on the planet. With inky black hair tied back at the nape of his neck and cute violet eye's he was quite the looker and even more so a womanizer.

Inuyasha was after Miroku being the second oldest by eighteen and had the most adorbs white puppy ears, glowing golden eye's that showed every emotion and the brightest silver hair that anyone had seen.

Sesshomaru is next being eighteen with narrow cold golden eye's and silky white hair left down to pool at his knees. he is a dog demon like Inuyasha, his twin brother, and he has a cute fluffy white tail. With a half/half attitude he can't be easily manipulated, unless your Rin which in that case he is VERY easily manipulated.

Lastly is Koga, Being seventeen with bright cerulean eye's. He tends to go out to drink and when he comes back a blonde, brunette, or black haired girl is always clinging onto his arms much to the displeasure of Ayame.

The clicking of heels echoed loudly in the empty hall as the girls and boys walked to their like what? millionth concert? who knows but they don't care.

Kagome was wearing a red, pink and black halter top with claw marks going down the right side of her neck, a black clawed mini skirt and black sequined heels. She had a black lacy fingerless glove on her right hand, dangling ear-rings with sparkles a heart-shaped pendant hung snugly at the base of her neck her headset pressed tightly snug on her head she had on silver eye-shadow and dark pink lipstick.

Sango was dawning a magenta off the shoulder top with a tear drop necklace adorning her neck, a cute black skirt with little swirls on it and cute magenta heels. She had a fingerless glove on her left hand and tear drop ear-rings and had dark pink eye-shadow on her lids with light pink lipstick on. The head-set fit securely on her head.

Ayame was wearing a green and black sparkly tank top with swirly sequins going in a spiral, black cargo pants with chains on the back pocket wearing ear-rings with one having a chain on it **(A/n: Thank you hot Topic!) ** with a matching bracelet. The head-set fig snugly atop her head. She had on light red lipstick and a light lavender colored eye-shadow.

Adorning Rin was a orange and black halter spaghetti strap top with black leggings under a cute mini-skirt. A black bandana wrapped around her wrist along with the cute black and orange bangles on her wrist she may look innocent but she is a devils girl. Cute lightning bolt ear-rings hung from her ear-lobes with a pretty heart necklace. She wore light pink lipstick and a light peach colored eye-shadow.

On Miroku was a dark purple T-shirt with a scull on it, and baggy black jeans and black converse. His ears had one gold ring in one and two in the other. To be perfectly honest he looked FINE!

Inuyasha wore a red T-shirt with the words 'It's okay I know your starin' cuz you think im hot.' with black baggy jeans and red converse.

As Inuyasha threw his guitar over his shoulder it hit Miroku in the face causing him to fall back.

Sango laughed hysterically while Rin just giggled, Ayame sighed, Kagome slapped Miroku for groping her, Inuyasha hit him for groping Kagome, Sesshy rolled his eye's, and Koga snickered.

The girls all had highlights in their hair, Kagome had red highlights, Sango had pink highlights, Rin had orange highlights, and Ayame had green highlights.

Inuyasha's guitar was black with red flames, Miroku's key board was black with purple wind swirls on it, Koga's guitar was black with brown wolves on it, and sesshy's bass had white dogs on it with a red pattern.

"Let's go!" Yelled Sango as she ran for the side of the backstage.

Half of the group sighed while Roku just smiled mischievously.

Sango then slaps Miroku when he gropes her.

" I was just trying to give you a warm pat on the back is it my fault that my hand slipped?" Asked Miroku.

So there they were waiting for the people to signal when they could go out.

The screams steadily got louder as they walked on-stage.

" Are you ready to rock?!" Yelled kagome and Inuyasha simultaneously.

Chorus's of 'Yeah' and 'Hell yeah' echoed through the entire stadium.

"Well then, let's get rockin'!" Yelled Sango as she did a perfectly practiced back-hand spring to excite the crowd more and thats just what it did.

Miroku started playing his keyboard while Sesshy gave a strum of his bass.

Inuyasha and Koga started playing at the same time while Kagome Sango Ayame and Rin started singing.

( Kagome singing: Hey Yeah. Sango singing: _Hey Yeah. _Ayame singing: **Hey Yeah. **Rin singing: Hey Yeah. all girls: **Hey Yeah.**)

**_ Miroku singing: Hey Yeah. _Koga singing: Hey Yeah. **Sesshy singing: Hey Yeah. all guys: **Hey Yeah**. )

Kagome

Haterade-comes in many flavors, pick one!

Can't nobody knock you off, long as you on yo ten hut

Said I couldn't get it done, I did it, now so then what, then what

Swag in tact, I got it done and then some

Sango singing

_Yeah! Coming through... captain of the building... throw up your salute_

_Coming out them hoops, And I'm lacing up my boots_

_What you wanna do, what you wanna do? _ (x2)

Ayame

**What? You act like never seen no soldier girl**

**Where you from they don't be up on them soldier girls?**

**Come rain or sunshine, I be on the front line**

**I ride for my soldier girls!**

**What? You act like never seen no soldier girl**

**Where you from they don't be up on them soldier girls?**

**Come rain or sunshine, I be on the front line**

**I ride for my soldier girls!**

Rin

Shout to my girls going hard on the block..block

Yall put up you one and let em know just how you rock..rock

Get red carpet with it do it like a star star

Boss floss like you know who you are

Ayame

Yeah! Coming through... captain of the building, throw up your salute

Coming out them hoops and I'm lacing up my boots

What you wanna do, what you wanna do?

All girls

_**What? You act like you never seen no soldier girl**_

_**Where you from they don't be up on them soldier girls?**_

_**come rain or sunshine**_

_**I be on the front line**_

_**I ride for my soldier girls!**_

_**What? You act like you never seen no soldier girl**_

_**Where you from they don't be up on them soldier girls?**_

_**Come rain or sunshine I be on the front line**_

_**I ride for my soldier girls!**_

_**Who you know that can still go pop pop**_

_**And keep the streets locked like Gucci and Flock**_

_**Swag on a hundred Yo, she get it from her pop **_

_**Which mean it ain't no limit and it don't stop**_

_**No, it don't stop, and it wont stop**_

_**Ehh Oh, Ehh Oh, Ehh Oh, Ehh Oh, Hut Hut**_

_**What? You act like you never seen no soldier girl**_

_**Where you from they don't be up on them soldier girls?**_

_**Come rain or sunshine**_

_**I be on the front line**_

_**I ride for my soldier**_** girls****!**

By the end of the song the whole crowd was in a standing ovation which made the girls happy even though they were breathing hard.

Inuyasha

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun**__**,An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..**_

Get out your guns, battles begun,

Are you a saint or a sinner

If loves a fight, then I shall die,

with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,

you better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all I adore,

if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven wont take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

...and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Miroku

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_

_don't mean I'm not a believer._

_..and major Tom, will sing along._

_Yeah, they say I'm still a dreamer._

_They say before you start a war,_

_you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you're all that I adore,_

_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the wars won,_

_I don't care if heaven wont take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

**_ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun..**

**Fighting til' the wars won..**

**I don't care if heaven wont take me back..**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

**fighting till' the war won,**

**I don't care if heaven wont take me back.**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

**..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**

**(Live, not just survive)**

**..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide, my wings tonight.**

**They say before you start a war,**

**you better know what you're fighting for.**

**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**

**if love is what you need a soldier I will be..**

During the song all the girls were dancing around they're respective guys and doing dramatic dance moves like falling into backflips, landing safely on the ground.

" Alright this song is all for the girls!" Yelled Miroku.

" This is for all you girls who's ever been cheated on!" Shouted Ayame into the mike

the guys started playing the tune for 'Cowboy Casanova' which Kagome wrote herself. ( A/N: Not really though Carrie Underwood is the best!)

Kagome

You better take it from me...

That boy is a disease...

Your running, your trying, your trying to hide and your wondering why you can't get free.

Sango

_He's like a curse, He's like a drug._

_You get addicted to his love._

_You wanna get out but he's holding you down, cause you can't live without one more touch_

**He's a Good time, Cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine.**

**Looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy-coated misery**

**He's a devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes**

**and he only comes out at night.**

**Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight, you better run for your life.**

**[Instrumental****]**

**I see that look on your face.**

**You ain't hearin' what I say.**

**So I say it again, cause I've been where you've been and I know how it is, you can't get away.**

**Don't even look in his eyes.**

**He'll tell you nothing but lies**

**And you want to believe, you want me too see it, so listen to me and take my advice.**

**He's a Good time, Cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine.**

**Looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy-coated misery**

**He's a devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes**

**and he only comes out at night**

**Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight, you better ruin for your life.**

**Run run away**

**Don't let him mess with your mind**

**He'll tell you anything you want to hear**

**He'll break your heart**

**It's just a matter of time**

**But just remember**

**He's a good time, Cowboy Casanova**

**Leaning up against the record machine**

**Looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy-coated misery**

**He's a devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes**

**and he only comes out at night**

**Gives you feeling that you don't wanna fight, you better run for your life**

**Oh you better run for your life**

**Oh you better run for your life.**

By the time the girls finished the crowd was in a standing ovation and the girls were sweating and breathing heavily.

" Now a song for the guys!" Yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha

Turn the lights on ohhhh ohhhhh

We share somethin' so common, still so rare,

and I'm in awe, never been here before, so high,

we're still climbing, even here inside these wall, breaking each others hearts,

and we don't care 'cause we're so in to deep

can't think about givin' it up.

but I never knew love, would feel like a heart attack.

It's killin' me, swear I've never cried so much,

'cause I never knew love, would hurt this

fuckin' bad,

worst pain that I ever had, Ohhhhh

never knew love, would hurt this fuckin' bad,

worst pain that I ever had,

Miroku

_All the times I know I should be smilin',_

_seems to be the time I frown the most,_

_can't believe that we're still survivin',_

_'cause I'm slowly breakin' down even when I hold you close,_

_And if I lose you, I'm afraid I will lose who, who I gave my love to (you),_

_that's the reason I stay around even though I fell way,_

_in too deep, can't think about givin' it up, _

_(ohh and it's killin' me)_

_but I never knew love could feel like a heart attack,_

_it's killin' me, swear I've never cried so much,_

_'cause I never knew love, would hurt this fuckin' bad,_

_worst pain that I ever had, Ohhhhhh_

_never knew love, would hurt this fuckin' bad,_

_worst pain that I ever had,_

**(and it hurts, 'cause I wanna leave,**

**and you wanna leave,**

**but the love keeps us together)**

**And if I lose you, I'm afraid I will lose who,**

**who I gave my love to,**

**that's the reason I stay around even though I fell way,**

**in to deep, can't think about givin' it up, (ohh)**

**but I never knew love, would feel like a heart attack,**

**it's killin me,**

**swear I've never cried so much,**

**'cause I never knew love, would hurt this fuckin' bad,**

**worst pain that I ever had,**

**Ohhhhh**

**never knew love, would hurt this fuckin' bad,**

**worst pain that I ever had.**

The boys were all sweating by the time the song was over, but they were happy.

After about ten more songs the group headed back to their dressing rooms.

"And just think all of this started by the hell of school." Joked Kagome as she took off her make-up.

**TBC**


	2. The Start of Hell

Disclaimer: Ok so after I got hit with random food items I admit that I do not own Inuyasha. He and all characters besides the ones I make up belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Panda: Hey Kaggie what the hell are you doing?! * dangerous sounding voice*

inukag: * smiles nervously and chuckles* Ehehehehehe nothing?

Panda: Whatever. Let's move on. So what are you going to do for this chapter?

inukag: Okay so I think I'm gonna start if off like a normal high school thing, ya know like crazy amounts of random scenarios; the norm when dealing with a inukag fic.

Panda: Oh ok. Well then lets tell Kagome to get Ayame out of the closet... Again...

inukag: What?! Again I swear I so wanna hit them so much they cant frickin SIT down!

* Somewhere off in the distance*

Inu-Kun: * Strait face-plant into ground.* OWWWWW! Damnit Kagome stop SITing me!

* Back to us*

Panda: Whoa! inukag how'd ya do that?!

inukag: The wise never tell of their secrets. * smirks evil smirk.*

Miroku: ladies, Ladies calm down let's work this ou-

inukag and Panda: OMFG! NUUUUUUUUUUU! The perverts have taken over the planet! NUUUUUUUUUUUU!

**( A/N: Ok so totally saw that coming I mean it did come from my mind or therefore lack of...)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SANGO'S POV**

Ok so today started of sorta like always except we are now in high school.

But now I have another thing.. er uhhh person I mean that I have to keep an eye on.

Stupid perverted Miroku, how dare he! Me and Kagome have been best friends forever.

Although I suppose I could kick his ass...

But I swear if he so much as asks her to bear his child he is as good as dead!

" Hmm? Oh I guess I should pick that up." I say as I answer my IPhone.

" Hello?" I ask into the phone.

" San, seriously you need to get a ring tone for me." Says Kaggie, and I can just see her rolling her eyes.

" Whatever. Let's get ready we have to car-pool with Ayame and Rin. So get your lazy ass up." I say as I hang up on her.

Oh how I love to piss her off but I may get my ass beat in.

Oh well, she'll get over it.

"SANGO GET UP! IT'S TIME TO GO! KAGOME'S HERE!" Yelled my annoying as hell little brother, he may be sweet but he is a little smart-ass, plus he is just waiting to get his ass beat by me.

I'm already dressed, I just like to piss Kohaku off. So I come downstairs in my new out-fit; a pair of Aero Postal jeans, a Aero Postal shirt with a pink peace sing on it and baby blue Vans. I put on drop down earrings, magenta eyeshadow, and light pink lipstick before I leave the room.

* sigh* "I'M COMIN' I'M COMIN'!" I yell as i hit the little brat on the shoulder, kiss dad's cheek and run out the door to find an extremely pissed off Kagome.

When I get close enough I see that she is wearing Justice jeans, a red Hot Topic shirt with the words ' Yea, Yea I get it, just shut up.' in black, and black and red converse hightops.

" Get in the car. We gotta go." Says Kagome as we both get into the car.

" Ok I'm sorry, but I was pissed off at Kohaku. I swear that kid is such an annoying as hell little rat bastard!" I yell as we are about to pull up into Kagome's parking spot.

" It's ok oh and pervert at 4:00." Kagome says as we get out and I see the devil's perverted reincarnation himself.

" You know the saying 'speak of the devil and the devil shall come." I retort back.

" See ya later.." Kagome trails off as she walks off to find Rin.

" Damnit Kagome get back here!" I yell as she turns around but winks at me.

" Why hello my beautiful Sango why are you saying foul words at your best friend of many years?" The pervert inquires.

You see me and Kagome were best friends since we met at birth because we were born in the same hospital and our moms' rooms were right next to eachother.

At first the whole friendship thing started off kinda rough, but then when I saw Kagome being bullied by some assholes in first grade I stepped up and kicked their asses.

" Well if it isn't Kaome higutrashi." Sneered a bitchy voice off in the distance, thus breaking the grasp my mind had on me.

" Oh I'm sorry did someone ruin your morning screw Kinky-Hoe?" Spoke out my best friend defending herself just like I taught her.

" Oh shit! The school slut Kikyo and most beautiful girl Kagome are having a cat fight!" Yelled some idiotic bystander that was going to get their ass kicked.

" You ready Kaome?" Said the bitch.

" Unlike you I don't start fights that are absolutely pointless." Said Kagome as she started to walk away.

_' That's my girl. Let's just hope that Kinky-Hoe doesn't start something that will lead to Kagome getting super angry.' _I thought as I just realized something.

" That's right, go run home to DADDY, Oh wait he died poor baby." Sneered Kinky-Hoe as she faked pity and innocence.

_' Shit shoulda knocked on wood, I just effin' jinxed it.' _I thought as I cursed under my breath.

I stared at Kagome as she started to shake and her head hung low.

" Oh shit, bitch you did not just go there stupid mother fuckin hoe!" I yell as I go up and slap the biotch.

" What the hell, Tomboy!" Screeches Kikyo **( A/N: I thought imma go easy on da slut fow a while but not for long!)**

" Kagome let's just leave." I say as I try to persuade her to leave.

" No she mentioned someone who I care to much about to walk away." Kagome started with such determination it scared me.

You see Kagome's father died when she was just 4 years old, and she was extremely attached to him so when he died of lung cancer back in 1995.

"Ohhhh I think Kikyo made Kagome angry..." Some moron trailed off.

" You wanna say that again to their faces? I asked dangerously.

Said moron gulped nervously and backed away from me, just as I suspected. Weak fool.

" Kikyo you went to far.." I say as I go up to Kagome to try to comfort her but she pushes me away.

" Sango what's going on what's with Kagome?" Asked Miroku and I swear if we weren't at school I would have killed the stupid perverted bastard.

_" Kagome and Kikyo have a hard past and Kikyo just mentioned Kagome's father who she was really close to" _I whispered to Miroku as he nodded.

" You don't need to whisper I can still hear you." Kagome stated and I just remembered that we were almost right behind her.

_' Opps my bad I forgot we were behind her.' _ I thought as she turned to look at us with her eyes ablaze.

You see there is four levels to Kagome's fiery rage and temper.

1.) Anger (this is normally stage one. Your fine here.)

2.) Pissed off (this is when you have to start running.)

3.) semi-rage ( If you didn't run with the last step you're a goner.)

4.)Indifference.( This means that you are as good as dead and soon you will be six feet or more underground.)

" Ok well her eyes say it all she is definitely in stage 2" I say as I slowly back away from her with a confused Miroku at my heels.

" What do you mean my dear Sango?" Asked the fucking moron.

" Kagome has stages that level her anger it goes from #1 being the lowest and #4 being the highest, she's only gone to #4 at least twice before." We met Miroku in middle school so he doesn't know about those incidents'.

" What is #4?" Asked Miroku.

" Indifference." I state simply.

"Oh ok." He says.

By now Kagome was lit and pissed off.

" Kagome please calm down I know dad was special to you he was and still is to me too, but you have to calm down a little." Rin tried to persuade her but it would not work.

" No Rin I cant just sit here while that homosexual whore dishonors our father." Kagome smirked after calling Kinky-Hoe a homosexual whore.

" You bitch!" Kinky-Hoe yelled as she lunges for Kagome.

Kagome easily dodges to the right her favorite and most lethal side, which then I let out a sigh of relief.

" Why did you do that?" Asked Miroku.

" Kagome chooses to attack from the right side it gives her an advantage." I reply totally into the fight.

" Ahhhhhh! Kagome stop it!" Rin yells as she pulls Kaggie out of the fight and shakes her repeatedly to 'knock some sense into her'.

It took Ayame, Rin, and Sango to stop Kagome in her place.

" Lemme the fuck go what the hell guys!" Yelled Kagome as she was pulled into the girls bathroom.

" Listen Kagome, we kinda promised your mom that we would keep an eye out for you and this is just what she didn't want." said Ayame.

By now first hour had just began, they were late.

Once they had Kaggie under control they left for class.

" Well ladies, what is your excuse this  time?" Asked the teacher.

You see those four are always late but they make up for it because they have no trouble in school.

" I'm so sorry, Hikaru-Sensei but Kagome's binder rings had broken and we had to fix it." Lied Ayame with a poker face, while the three of us sighed with relief.

_' She is the only one of us who can keep a strait face while lying.' _Thought all three of the girls.

" Hmmm. Very well, you may sit down." Replied Hikaru-Sensei.

" As i was saying, students we have a new student i now i want all of you to treat him nice." Said the teacher.

Just them Miroku bust in the door looking very tired and scared.

" Whats the excuse, Miroku?" Asked the teacher while we all snickered.

" Um, Hikaru-Sensei we all know why he was late." I reply.

" And tell us why he is late, Sango." She inquires.

" Well it's quite obvious, he was flirting and eventually groping women." I say smirking as Miroku clearly pales.

" Well that's an everyday occurrence, it's nothing new he's tried all this with us before." Says a smirking Kagome.

At that statement the whole class laughed.

" Alright, alright settle down." Hikaru-Sensei said as she opened the class door so someone could come in.

**KAGOME'S POV**

Just then the new person came in and I nearly fell out of my seat he was so HOT!

_' Omfg! He is so HOT! And look at those little puppy ears on his head so kawaii.' _ I thought as I stared at him.

" Students this is our new student if you are not shy you may introduce your self." The teacher said.

" Way to make him feel at ease teach. That's not how you introduce people at Shikon High even the other teachers know that." I say to try to make him feel better and it works a little cause he smiles.

" Higurashi, detention! That is no way to speak to a teacher." The teacher as she handed me a slip.

I shrugged. " Nothin' new I get it all the time." I stated as I got up and left the classroom but not before smiling at the new kid.

He smiled shyly back, I leave the class.

When I get outside I release a breath I didn't know I was holding when I was out of reach.

So I walk to the detention room and I notice that the devil himself, Koga Wolfe.

Koga has had a **HUGE **crush on me since sixth grade when I came here.

So anyway I walk in, COMPLETELY ignore Koga even as he tries to get my attention, and sit down.

" So Kagome have you thought about going on a date with me yet?" Koga asks stupidly.

Naturally I roll my eye's, and reply... " Koga take a hint, I don't like you Ayame likes you and I have a crush on someone else. So fuck off."

So he looks a bit hurt, he'll get over it and go out with Ayame.

* * *

**(A/N: Ok I think I'm gonna stop here please wait for the next chapter if any of you are still reading my story. *sweat drop* lol. so I think I made good time this chapter hope to have more soon it all depends on what my mind can conjure up that is insane enough to put in here! inukag out!)**


	3. Enter THe Gang

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own InuYasha believe me if I did Kikyo would not exist and Naraku would be a tutu wearing f**kin loser.

**Ok so I haven't really got any reviews for chapter two but to make you all feel better I thought I'd make a third chapter. (Don't worry I plan on making much more than three chapters!) If I confused any of you with the prologue/first chapter here is what the gang is like..**

**Sango: The oldest, light black hair brown eyes tall (like 5'6" maybe..) hell of a attitude dating Miroku Houshi.**

**Kagome: The second oldest, raven black hair chocolate brown eyes little bit shorter, (5'5") nice when not provoked dating Inuyasha Takahashi.**

**Rin: Same age as Kaggie, black hair brown eyes even shorter (5'4") nice but kind of devilish dating Sesshomaru Takahashi.**

**Ayame: Last oldest, fire red hair bright green eyes same height as Kaggie (5'5") nice but devilish dating Koga Wolfe.**

**Miroku: The oldest, inky black hair indigo eyes tall (5'7") Letcher dating Sango Taijiya. **

**Inuyasha: The second oldest, bright silver hair molten golden eyes (5'7") shy but aggressive dating Kagome Higurashi.**

**Sesshomaru: Same age as Inu-Kun, bright silver hair cold golden eyes (6'1") mysterious but overall nice dating Rin Higurashi.**

**Koga: Last oldest, charcoal black hair cerulean eyes (5'7") cocky womanizer dating Ayame Wolff.**

**Ages**

**Girls: 19, 18, 18, 17, etc. ( More girls to come!)**

**Guys: 19, 18, 18, 17, etc. ( More guys to come!)**

**Ok so now that this is done if any one is still confused (nothing against you happens to me all the time.) I will rephrase it in the next chapter.**

**Onward to Enter The Gang!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**RECAP **

_" So Kagome have you thought about going on a date with me yet?" Koga asks stupidly._

_Naturally I roll my eyes, and reply... " Koga take a hint, I don't like you Ayame likes you and besides I like someone else. So fuck off."_

_So he looks a bit hurt he'll get over it and go out with Ayame._

**END RECAP**

* * *

**KAGGIE'S POV **

So dentention was pretty boring but what else is new.

Luckily the dismissal bell rings... 'RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG BBBBIIIITTTTCCCHHHEEESSS GGGEEETTT UUURRR AAASSSSSSEEESSSSS OOOUUUTTT!'

I chuckle as I remember what it was like back in freshman year and I got an upskirt plus the shit scared out of me from that same bell.

So I run out of detention and go to my locker when I see that hottie getting bullied by that cocky bastard Koga.

" I bet your the one MY Kagome likes aren't you?!" Yelled Koga.

" Stop it you bastard!" I yell without even knowing what I just said, as I come over kick him in the nuts and watch as he falls to the ground in pain.

" Hey are you ok? did he hurt you cause I can kick his ass." I say.

" No its ok he didn't hurt me but thank you, no one has ever really stood up for me." He says.

" You know I never got your name." I say.

" Oh! My names Inuyasha." He says.

" My names Kagome." I reply as we shake hands.

But soon after our hands connect we pull them away when I feel a shock.

_' What was that? It felt good but I just met him should I tell my secret?' _Thought Kaggie as Inuyasha thought too.

_' Hmmmm should I tell her? I think she may be my mate.' _Thought Inuyasha.

Just then Sango and Miroku decided to come in at that moment.

_' Uhhh morons.'_ Thought Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time.

" Hmm What's this? I think I see some chemistry..." Said Roku as he wiggled his eyebrows.

" That's it! I'mma kill you!" Yelled Kaggie as she chased Roku down the whole hallway.

**TBC**

* * *

**Well I think I'll stop there seeing as I already have three or two chapters up considering the circumstances of what I have been doing luckily I caught a break thank god its Friday! hopefully I'll update even more but I expect at least two new reviews for chapter three.**


	4. Oh Brother

Disclaimer: This is what it does. I DO NOT own InuYasha he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**RECAP...**

_" Hmm what's this? I think I see some chemistry..." Said Roku as he wiggled his eyebrows._

_" That's it! I'mma kill you!" Yelled Kaggie as she chases Roku down the whole hallway._

**END RECAP...**

**INUYASHA'S POV jajajajajajaja**

Well what the black haired guy said certainly made me blush a dark red similar to Kagome.

But he could be right, I haven't been this into someone since- NO! I cant think about her!

" Hello... Earth to Inuyasha." Kagome said while waving a hand in front of my eyes.

" Huh? Oh what were we talking about?" I ask nervously.

" Well you were dosing off in space while Sango got groped five times and Miroku got slapped triple that me all the while laughing my ass off." Kagome replies, with a small smile.

" Well I guess I should have seen that comin'." I say with a smirk that makes her blush a cute light red.

" Yuppp." Kagome popping the P.

" Miroku! How many time must I tell you?! Stop groping me god damnit or so help me I will cut off every appendage on you body starting with the hands! Then I'll cut off your balls and sew them to your forehead!" Yelled a bright red totally pissed off Sango at Miroku, who was smiling happily and rubbing his now lumped up head.

" Uhhh now I'm sorta afraid of her..." I whisper to Kagome who chuckled lightly.

" Every guy is like that around San except for Roku." She replies in a whisper.

" Why does he like her?" I ask in a whisper because I'm sure Sango can hear me even with her being human.

" Because, uhh well actually i don't remember you see me and Sango met Miroku in middle school but we were already friends since we were born." Kagome says and i nod my head in understanding.

" MIROKU! STOP GROPING ME GODDAMMIT!" Sango yelled in a rage and brought out another weapon, other wise known as a heavy old computer.

" Seriously where is she getting this stuff?" I ask Kagome.

" Honestly I just stopped asking.." She replied as she sweatdropped when Sango tried to hit Roku with the computer.


	5. Meet The Parents

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha all rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Ok so I just remembered that AGAIN I forgot Sota. Well sue me. I'm only human.**

**Well ok I'm making Sota be at least 14 turning 15 in this fic.**

**RECAP...**

_" Seriously where is she getting this stuff?" I ask Kagome._

_" Honestly I just stopped askin.." She replied as she sweatdropped when Sango tried to hit Roku with the computer._

**END RECAP...**

**Kagome's POV**

so I just figured there's a new talent show that Mr. Jakotsu put up. Yeah I know its kind of weird for a guy teacher to put up a talent show but he is gay soo...

" Castle in the sky! There's a place in my mind-" The ringtone was abruptly cut off as Kagome answered her IPhone 5S.

" Hello?" I asked into the phone even though I know who it was.

" Kagome I'm coming to live with us!" Yelled Rin from the other side of the phone.

" WHAT?! That's great! OMFG! Yay!" I yell out of happiness to my cousin.

You see Rin and I are cousins who haven't seen eachother in about five years.

" Omfg that is so exicting!" I yelled at Rin through the phone.

" I know right? I was so happy when mom said i could go!" Replied Rin.

" So When are you coming?" I ask her super excitedly.

" Oh around like sometime this TODAY!" Rin yelled to her cousin.

" YAY! I can't wait! So are you signing up for Shikon High?" I ask her.

" Mom already signed me up!" She squealed.

" Oh my god I can't wait!" I exclaim loudly to Rin.

" Yeah I know right!" Rin voice started to fade into the background as I felt a pulse of demonic energy.

" Hello, earth to Kagome come in Kagome. Are you even listening to me?!" Rin yells.

" Hang on a minute I sensed something." I tell her.

So I grab my trusty bow notch an arrow and fire it by the Sacred Tree other wise known as the Goshinboku.

Just then a bat demon fly's out and into open air to take my head off but I sidestep it and fire another arrow.

As my fifth arrow is fired it's down.

" Sorry about that just another bat demon." I say to Rin as I know she's sweatdropping.

" It's ok I understand these weird wind demon's keep coming after me." Rin says.

" So anyway I hear that there's a guy that look's like my new friend Inuyasha. I bet you wanna meet him." I smirk into the phone.

" WHAT?!" Rin yells and I have to pull the phone away so it doesn't destroy my eardrums.

" Here I'll send a picture of Inuyasha then picture a guys that looks slightly like him." I reply as I send her an email from my _HP _laptop.

" Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Rin says and NOW I realize it's eleven at night.

Oh well, no one's perfect and I was purifying a demon.

Well I wonder what tomorrow will be like.

* * *

**Well ok that's it for chapter 5 chapter 6 will be up soon bai for now! **


End file.
